With the great strides in growth that industry and the economy have achieved, the quality of our lifestyle has likewise gone up, such as our means of transportation. Cars are becoming, more frequently, the replacement for walking. And in order to stabilize a vehicle that is moving, a spoiler is mounted in the rear. A third brake light is also installed in the rear of the vehicle to ensure safe driving. The driver in back will always be aware of the situation of the car in front, thus avoiding rear-end collisions.
Spoilers that are currently on the market are fixed in length and auto accessory manufacturers are obliged to make a particular spoiler for each type of car. Much storage space is needed and this means money sitting in the warehouse. Furthermore, ordinary brake lights in use are installed inside the car, behind the rear seat and the driver in back must look for the brake light through the rear windshield. These brake lights are also hard to install and the appearance of the car interior is marred. Having a 5-door car will deprive from mounting the brake light behind the rear seat and it must be installed on the rear windshield. When mounted on the rear windshield, it is still visible to the driver in back but when the car is driven or is backing up, the view of the driver is obstructed by the brake light. This makes the brake light very inconvenient and in order to solve this problem, the design of the brake light was carefully studied and it resulted in the invention of an adjustable Spoiler with third brake light.
The spoiler consists of various parts secured together with a connecting shaft by inserting the connecting shaft into both sides of a main spoiler and then combining inserts, wings and end pieces together to form a complete unit. The number of extension inserts used are decided by the width of the car trunk. Storage space is reduced and the spoiler can be used on cars of all sizes, making it the ultimate in practicality.
The main feature of this invention is that it offers a spoiler that is adjustable in length and can be mounted with a third brake light. So the main spoiler is designed for use as a brake light or with a reflector, making a brake light and spoiler in one. Both can then be mounted onto the car.